Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Alazraqui (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''A Bug's Life (1998; animated)'' [Loco]: Crushed to death along with Axel (Jan Rabson) when Hopper (Kevin Spacey) breaks open a container of nuts that buries them. * Osmosis Jones (2001)' [Spider Legs]: Playing the voice of a germ in Bill Murray's body, he is sliced to death by Thrax (voiced by Laurence Fishburne). * 'Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013; animated) [Congressman Noches]: Falls to his death after slipping off the top of a building. * Batman Vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019; animated [Prison Guard]: Decapitated by Ra's al Ghul (voice by Cas Anvar). Television Deaths *''Rocko's Modern Life: Bye, Bye Birdie'' (1995; animated) [Rocko/Turdy]: "Turdy" is accidentally crushed and suffocated to death after Heffer (Tom Kenny) sits on him. ("Rocko" survives the episode.) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Bubble Buddy'' (2000; animated) [Scooter]: Drowns (off-screen) after SpongeBob (voiced by Tom Kenny) accidentally leaves him behind after burying him in the sand and the tide comes in, he is then seen as an angel floating to heaven. (The character is seen alive and well in several later episodes.) *''Family Guy: Mr. Saturday Knight (2001; animated) '[Mr. Weed]: Chokes to death on a dinner roll when Brian (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) chokes on the said roll when Peter (also voiced by MacFarlane) dislodges it out of him with the Heimlich maneuver, causing it to fly into Mr. Weeds throat, choking him. (Played for comic effect.) *Celebrity Deathmatch: When Animals Attack (2006; animated)' [Horatio Sanz]: Killed when Chris Farley (voiced by John DiMaggio) pulls his tongue until his insides come out. (Played for comic effect.) *Reno 911: The Parade'' (2008) '[''Deputy James Garcia]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when the Reno Sheriff's parade car crashes into a taco restaurant. His death is revealed in the final season episode ''Training Day''. (Played for semi-comic effect.) *Generator Rex: Endgame part 2 (2013)' [''Rafael Salazar]: Murdered along with his wife: Violeta (voice byGrey Griffin) when Van Kleiss (voice by Troy Baker) locked them up in the Nanite Reactor room. He only appears in flashbacks and has been mention throughout the series. Video Game Deaths *''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004)'' [Dr. Julius No]: Electrocuted when the player character uses his golden eye to sabotage the nuclear reactor, which No happened to do battle with the PC on. Gallery Reno.png Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Category:Death scenes by accident Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Alazraqui, Carlos Category:Jewish Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by accidental crushing Category:Death scenes by accidental suffocation Category:Happy Feet Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:A Bug's Life Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Rocko's Modern Life cast members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Sofia the First Cast Members Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Cast Members